


Lunch

by Anonymous033



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: “This bench is wetter than you make it look.”Hayes looks up. “It just rained,” she says, and has to resist the urge to move away because the stranger is extremely attractive, and Hayes is pretty sure her palms have just started sweating.





	

Hayes hears the click of heels before she sees the other person.

She’s annoyed at the prospect of having to share the bench, so she doesn’t look up from her book or her sandwich at the warm weight sinking down next to her. And then, the stranger starts speaking.

“This bench is wetter than you make it look.”

Hayes looks up. “It just rained,” she says, and has to resist the urge to move away because the stranger is _extremely_ attractive, and Hayes is pretty sure her palms have just started sweating.

Her companion arches an eyebrow. “Yet you’re sitting on it.”

“I live life on the edge,” Hayes retorts, “and weren’t _you_ able to tell that it was damp before you sat on it?”

“Who am I to pay attention to the cognitive dissonance of someone sitting on a wet bench?”

Hayes snorts, and then claps a hand over her mouth. “I’m—” She drops her hand and extends it instead. “I’m Hayes Morrison.”

“Naomi Golden,” the stranger says pleasantly, shaking her hand. “You don’t recognize me, do you?”

“Should I?”

“We share Professor Richardson’s class. Tuesdays and Fridays, 10AM? I’m the girl who sits in front and stares at you incredulously twice a week as you barge in dishevelled and ten minutes late.”

“My dorm is a long way away,” Hayes protests.

“Sure, Jan,” Naomi scoffs.

“And if you’re so incredulous, why are you talking to me?”

“Maybe I wanted to make a friend.”

The smile Naomi gives her looks a little dangerous. Hayes wipes her palms on her skirt as surreptitiously as possible.

She’s screwed, that’s for sure.

-.-.-.-.-

“I brought you a sandwich,” Hayes says the next day without looking up from her book.

Naomi takes the lunch bag from her and sits down with a surprised 'thank you.’ “How’d you know I’d be here?”

Hayes hadn’t known, but there is always something to be said for wishful thinking.

She tells Naomi instead, “I hope you like cucumber.”

“It’s a _cucumber sandwich?_ ” Naomi asks, sounding aghast.

“Just kidding. It’s a tuna sandwich, but it does have cucumber on it.”

“Oh. I can live with that.” Naomi digs through the bag and shifts in her seat. “You really like sitting on wet benches.”

“You’re the one who wanted to join me. Again.”

“I’m not the one who prepared a sandwich for an acquaintance.”

Hayes shrugs. “Maybe I had extra tuna.”

“Did you really?”

She didn’t, but Naomi would never know that.

Or the fact that she had pilfered the tuna from her roommate Tess in the first place.

“I have extra cucumber, but I’m not going to share that—cucumber’s the only vegetable I eat,” she says.

“It’s barely even a vegetable,” Naomi points out.

“It’s green, and it comes from a plant, and I eat it.”

Naomi shoots her a thoroughly unimpressed look, but then Hayes just grins and asks, “So, egg mayo tomorrow?”

-.-.-.-.-

“See? I’m at class early today.”

“Only because you didn’t want to prove me right,” Naomi says smugly, but she moves her bag from the seat beside hers so that Hayes can sit.

Hayes flops down ungracefully and props her feet up onto the desk. “Whatever.” She waves a hand. “It had the effect you desired.”

“What makes you think I _desire_ you getting to class on time?”

Hayes smirks. “You notice me _not_ getting to class on time.”

“Everybody does.”

“Yeah, and the entire class sat beside me on the bench the other day.”

“Maybe I just wanted to complain about you to you.”

“Well, now you have something else to complain to me about.” Hayes leans over and plucks the pen out of Naomi’s hand. “Me, bugging you for two hours.”

“You know Richardson’s gonna ask you questions if you sit here, right?”

“Oh, god,” Hayes moans. “I’ll just pretend to be asleep.”

“Huh.”

Naomi doesn’t seem to know how else to reply to that, but she’s saved by the double-take their professor makes as he walks through the door and spots Hayes all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Hayes winks at him. And then props her head against Naomi’s arm.

Naomi stiffens, but then relaxes and doesn’t push Hayes away, so Hayes lets her head remain where it is and doesn’t bother readjusting her position. It’s kinda comfy.

She does end up faking sleep—                                                         

—and then _actually_ falling asleep—

—but Naomi doesn’t call her out on it.

-.-.-.-.-

“ _Study grouuup,_ ” Hayes chirps.

“This is the library,” Naomi hisses. “Keep your voice down. And what are you doing here?”

“I texted you to tell you I’d join you. Didn’t you see?”

“I thought you were kidding. You don’t study, Hayes. The second time we met, your Physics textbook was upside-down and you didn’t even notice until I pointed it out.”

Hayes gapes at Naomi for a split-second. “Well,” she splutters in mock indignation, “it’s not my fault a pretty girl distracts me.”

Naomi blinks at her. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Legs for days,” Hayes confirms, and Naomi rolls her eyes. “So, should I go, or can I stay?”

Naomi hesitates.

“Just … sit down. Here.” She pulls out a chair. “But you’ll have to find something to occupy yourself with; I have to prepare for next week’s quiz.”

“And then we can have the bacon sandwiches I prepared?”

“And then we can have the bacon sandwiches you prepared.”

“Good.” Seating herself, Hayes continues, “You know, I resent the accusation that I don’t study. I—” she pauses, fingers in mid-air. “Wait. Next week’s quiz? That’s not for Richardson’s class, is it?”

Naomi rests her forehead onto her book.

-.-.-.-.-

“Okay, that wasn’t so bad,” Hayes decides as they leave the lecture hall after the quiz.

“It was alright,” Naomi agrees. “You doing anything now?”

“Um, eating? It’s lunchtime.”

Naomi stops midway down the steps outside the hall and whirls around to look at Hayes. “I know.”

“I don’t have any sandwiches stashed on me, if that’s what you’re asking,” Hayes adds with amusement. “I didn’t have time this morning.”

“That’s not—” Naomi stops and rubs her forehead. “Do you want to have lunch? With me?”

“Why the weird question? We have lunch all the t—wait, is this a date?” Hayes marvels. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“If you’re gonna rub it in—”

“Oh _nooo,_ you’re not getting out of this one.” Hayes grabs Naomi’s hand and tugs her down the rest of the steps. “C’mon, I know just the place to go.”

“Where?”

“The cafeteria.”

“The _cafeteria?_ ” Naomi asks in disbelief.

“I have class in an hour, and the cafeteria serves good pasta. And I know you think I don’t pay attention to my studies, but it’s not my dad’s credentials I got in on.”

Naomi laughs.

It’s a wonderful tinkling sound.

* * *

Crossposted to: [Tumblr](http://anonymous033.tumblr.com/post/157826333667/lunch-a-hayesnaomi-one-shot-au-crossposted-to)


End file.
